Heinously Hypocritical
6:55 Superdawnfan (Stop) THE EPISODE WILL NOW BEGIN (Stop) (chef) last time on total drama 6:56 Ryantprewitt (It's confusing. Okay? XD) Superdawnfan (chef) Ella proposed an alliance and possible relationship to augustus while he still clearly lacks any knowlege of her feelings for him (chef) augustus is an idiot and everyone EE is an arrogant prick which zoey called out in an emotional breakdown that seemed to only cause sammy to be remorseful (chef) Tyler is a useless puppet and without enemies dakota is realizing lack in use of tyler however feels guilty for all she's put him through (chef) still dakota didn't change entirely and soloman possibly caused her to learn to be evil by herself as shown by when she injured augusuts *augustus (chef) by the way beth injured several people even lindsay's feelings leading to her reckless decision leading to a physical injury so linds could bond more with others while beth thought more of making new allies and Noah thought of how to use it to his advantage while scar and beth thought of how to turn em against each other and pull them apart permanently (chef) Shawn went in for his team while dawn got sick of schemes and Max and Izzy were uh.... as whacky as usual (chef) and Jericho was in their group but not quite as annoying when talking to beth and has made some new friends however refuses to ally with anyone but the god above him which sadly will get him nowhere (chef) except the man above him he believes to exist however no great point in being friends with shawn through his actions and appearance being creepier and more asocial than usual constantly being around the one person he worries constantly over is followed by a creepy old man with no known motives while shawn has friends with izzy who's close to Max and no possible way for shawn to go with them still there unless they were the last 3 having dawn as a great friend (chef) and it doesn't help some quiet man who will stop at nothing to get his way torturing people by calling upon the gods would make him well (chef) hated and viewed as some satanic man who wants "things to do" with dawn (chef) what's to come of this? (chef) who cares? (chef) find out now on TOTAL (chef) DRAMA (chef) FANTASY (Stop) YOU MAY NOW SPEAK (Stop) (leonard) hey sammy 7:11 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) Hey.... 7:11 Superdawnfan (leonard) *more agressively* hey zoey (Ella) sir augustus may I sit by you? (Beth) but wait no can I sit by you (lindsay) but I wanna sit by him (scarlett) lindsay beth and I have important things to discuss with him you don't *shoves her 7:14 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) *is still a little aggressive* Hey. -.- 7:15 Superdawnfan (Lindsay) but he's my close friend *shoves scar back* (ella) can we please calm down (Leonard) so we need to talk about strategy so Sammy Zoey I suggest we vote the one person not in our alliance on this team Augustus (lindsay) I have important things to say tooo *too (beth) but lindsay you can't be in on it *Shoves lindsay back* 7:19 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus *sitting a bit away from everyone else on his team due to hostilities with Zoey, Leo, and Harold* "Indeed Ella; take a seat" 7:20 Superdawnfan (ella) *Sits by augustus* 7:20 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Ut sit sola. Plato in spelunca. I sit alone in thought. Like Plato in his Cave" Augustus: "The hostilities within EE has drove a wedge in everyone" 7:20 Superdawnfan (ella) I'm sorry to hear that 7:21 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "We are divided...like the Senate at the fall of the Republic towards the end of the Pricipes stage of Rome" 7:25 Superdawnfan (leonard) *joins in sitting by across from Ella* Augustus we made a decision and you know what? (leonard) zoey was right about each one of us 7:25 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "....." 7:25 Superdawnfan (Leonard) sammy talked to me and you see I feel bad for assuming you're together with her 7:26 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Paranoia facit caecum in mundum -_-..." 7:26 Superdawnfan (Leonard) she is a trustworthy person and unlike any of us she heroically voted herself off! I wanted justice (leonard) I realize blindness makes the world paranoid! 7:27 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "...! ....what?" Augustus: "But you....you dont know Latin..." Augustus: "......you dont Leo...-_-" 7:28 Superdawnfan (leonard) Sammy tried teaching me (Ella) Um well your getting better but uh (ella) leonard that sentence wasn't structured correct and nonsensical 7:29 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "....an admirable teaching from Sammy none the less......" 7:29 Superdawnfan (Dakota) yeah before he'd have said it had 7:30 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "....now unless you care to humble me with the words that would make even Livy proud; i have no bussniues with you right now Leo. Ad finem mundi; Rex autem dominatur." 7:30 Superdawnfan (leonard) I KNEW I GOT IT WRONG IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ONIONS (Lindsay) no it has more to do with pizza it is the language of Little Julio Caesar after all (beth) I thought it was paranoia makes the world blind (beth) nothing to do with food 7:31 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: ".....*Slowly puts both his hands to his forehead in frustration....but smiles a bit at Beth's understanding* 7:33 Superdawnfan (lindsay) this book makes no sense it's written in a different language (beth) lindsay it mentions latin and has a latin dictionary in end but history is in english you're reading it upside down 7:33 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) *is still in guilt* 7:36 Superdawnfan (leonard) *goes over to sammy* Sammy you're a hero Zoey was right about all of us but I'll change I promise things will get better for both of us but it's also true augustus is the one who seems to have cared the least about what she said (Leonard) he's more of a hypocrite you know I'd do anything to to save you and make you happy *holds her hands* don't feel too bad zoey had an emotional outburst after feeling that she'll be betrayed no matter what it's not her fault but not yours either evn if it wass truth she didn't mean to say it and you're worth so much sammy (leonard) you proved to be a hero voting yourself off out of remorse for your actions but trust me when I say everyone is happier with you here (leonard) what we need to do is make those who never felt remorse see consequences but it's not worth it to lose the one who's genuinely learned (leonard) cheer up *hugs her* 7:40 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) :') (Sammy) *hugs back* 7:41 Superdawnfan (leonard) I'm sorry I accused you of cheating 7:41 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) and I'm sorry I've been mean to you in the past. (Sammy) if I ever was..... 7:43 Superdawnfan (leonard) it's all fine now besides the only ones who don't know punishment or remorse are still there and though jealousy may be gone I don't approve of someone yelling for the team will take off a democratic leader and then force the team to be his way and act like he's against dictators *clearly implying augustus* (max) 8gasps* izzy zoey still isn't eating her silverware I shall sing the shame song then you shall continue throwing sporks she clearly hasn't learned her lesson (max) Nananananananababababa (max) *gasps* were out of sporks what kind of treachery and torture must chef be trying to cause?! (tyler) um manners not supplying forks for you to throw and just for you to eat? (max) So he doesn't know the consequences or *gasps* he does and is causing to inflict evil upon us and use sacred torture methods of niceness SIDEKICK WE MUST DO SOMETHING (max) izzy my evil assistant any ideas? (max) oh where are my manners I mean escope 7:49 Ryantprewitt (Sporks? Forks + Spoons = Sporks) 7:49 Superdawnfan (yes lols) 7:49 Ryantprewitt (Sounds like a fusion of silverware) 7:50 Superdawnfan (it is) 7:50 Ryantprewitt (izzy) We shall *pulls out meatball gun* use our meatball guns against him and Zoey! (izzy) Oh.... and activate Vietnam Flashbacks for Chef. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7:52 Superdawnfan (chef) oh no you don't 7:52 Ryantprewitt (izzy) OH YES I WILL! 7:53 Superdawnfan (max) No we can't do that! instead let's use my brilliant idea to use a meatball gun against zoey and chef until we get sporks (Scarlett) oh yes how different from what she just suggested *clear sarcasm* (Max) silence bafoon! 7:53 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Oohh..... Good idea! I LIKE RAINING SPORKS! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 7:54 Superdawnfan (shawn) are you speaking to the pedo gods like you regularly do calling upon a cruel man to strike and steal girls souls in your satanic rituals so it's easier to have her?! (Shawn) is that why you're out in the middle of nowhere with her (dawn) that is not what's going on! 7:56 Nobody else wanted this username *Jericho remains calm as he eats breakfast* Jericho: "Speak lightly; Shawn. Sound comes from the mouth which our thoughts and feelings flow but what makes us so sure of ourselves in the dark....?....nothing does...." 7:57 Superdawnfan (dawn) first off were clearly somewhere were in the forest don't deny this habitat and act as if creatures don't live here I lived in the forest for quite some time (shawn) um what? (Dawn) secondly assumptions are dangerous (shawn) but he's not just bad he's married to satan that's who he's talking to all the time right? (shawn) he clearly is a demon of adropbillion the guy who dropped a flood on billions of ppl for not believing in his religion right? (lindsay) So augustus beth says it's not in a diff language though has a latin translation and dictionary at end and I'm reading the english parts upside down crazy right? (dawn) *sighs and facepalms* (dawn) shawn don't speak to him like that he deserves respect (shawn) oh no he's already got you under his trance I better go speak to izzy and max before he gets to them with the evil spirit oh adropbillion too! *of 8:10 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "........well...." 8:12 Superdawnfan (Noah) oh wow Linds you're being stupid BIG SURPRISE (lindsay) hey no need to speak so meanly towards a person (Ella) lindsay is correct if someone is ignorant or unknowing of something you should find it in your time to help educate them and care for them it's also unfair to want someone to take such interest in what's important to you without doing the same in return for the, *the, *them (ella) *conf* Luckily I have a prince who knows that (not lols) (Ella) wouldn't the few of you agree? (Scott) of course that's why they hate you linds and point out your weaknesses constantly they think their superior! (lindsay) no they wouldn't think that (Ella) yeah we shouldn't jump to conclusions (Noah) I think that (scarlett) (Scott) & (Beth) *all at once* No one cares what you think, Noah 8:18 Ryantprewitt (izzy) *shoots her meatball gun at Zoey and Chef* GIVE US MORE SPORKS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:19 Superdawnfan (Ella) augustus my prince is it fair to educate and help care for someone and help them learn errors and listen in return or is it fair to call them out on being ignorant and expect them to learn it since it's already important itself as I do not condone Noah's cruel behavior (Ella) it makes me so sad to see when someone is hurting those instead of helping he must have had it horrible to look and think like he does especially if he thinks he's better than most everyonehere 8:21 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "There is a fine line between an ignorance and an unwillingness to learn Ella...." 8:22 Superdawnfan (leonard) ella don't ask augustus questions like that he's not a good person and quite the hypocrite (Ella) I understand you may have felt hurt by him before but he surely didn't mean to 8:22 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: *glaring at Leo* Oh no? Go on Empeor Le-ro......explain what makes me the hypocrit of Rome...go on! Do tell! Dont be shy...." oh now* 8:23 Superdawnfan (Ella) but lindsay isn't unwilling to learn just really confused she doesn't seem to know how to read wouldn't it be better to be by her side in her tough times and learn back or to stay ignorant (Leonard) He is so willing to push upon his lifestyle to alll of us yet not once does he listen or leave his phase (leonard) he is a spoiled brat or the opposite and due to circumstances believes his way is the best way (leonard) and he chooses to believe dictators are wrong and root team support in democratic election yet refuses to except loss and wants to rebuild team as his own government and chooses to believe no one but him can be right is power hungry and whether or not it benefits more team members on a more equal scale he is going against his very teams wishes (leonard) at least I tried to learn about roman culture not once have you put any thought into my strategies account fool! and for being the one not to listen to any of the teams wishes you must perish 8:26 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Oh now IM the villain now; princeps pessimi? Well i......" Augustus: ".........I........." *Augustus stops mid sentence* *a slow look of dread envelops his face* 8:27 Superdawnfan (leonard) who was there for sammy when no one else was? me! who took zoey's words into account? ME! what have you done but help a few challenges everyone has but at least I tended to their needs unlike you! 8:28 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "...." 8:28 Superdawnfan (Ella) there is no need for such dysfunction and attacking each other? (Ella) is there? (Ella) augustus are you ok you look broken 8:29 Nobody else wanted this username *Leonard's words seep into Augustus like a Hot Knife....stinging him every inch of the way* 8:30 Superdawnfan (chef) challenge time! 8:34 Ryantprewitt (izzy) Huh? How are you even able to do challenge time when I'M HITTING YOU WITH MEATBALLS! HAHA! 8:35 Superdawnfan (chef) today's challenge is to catch "fairies"(meaning animatronics on the island) *Slingshots meatballs back to izzy* (chef) you will be using these nets and bags to capture the mystical creatures of this strange island *meaning played with by a bunch of robotics and charades* (chef) so here are you're tools Princesses start at pink mat Elves green Witches purple and DD the last mat after I say go you go (chef) now GO! (Shawn) ok so where do you think we should search first team? 8:44 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "Wherever our souls lead us...." Jericho: "Let the light guide us..." *he starts walking east......where the sun is* 8:45 Superdawnfan (Dakota) ok so ella what do we do (Ella) Oh fairies see coome with me into the net you must be for saving time with me to have time with you let the heart guide into and let it be true once you get in we'll let you out but do not leave until I let out the spout lalalala *animals starts taking the animatronics in animals in costumes fly in and evens some of the robotic ones* 8:47 Ryantprewitt (izzy) oof~ *oof! 8:48 Superdawnfan (dakota) 8catches fairies as they towards the net while ella handles bag* (Dakota) good job ella! (tyler) hey I'm helping too! *tries running towards creature aggressively causing it to fly away rams into a tree and then falls onto a rock* (leonard) So augustus since you had a broken leg and linds broke an arm due to shattering from voltage you are the most physically athletic but do not run too much 8:56 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: *Holds up the net in one hand and the net in the other hand.....he closes his eyes and focuses; slowing his breathing; before the wick of his candle turned blue and the robots start slowly putting themselves to the net* 8:57 Superdawnfan (leonard) Zoey hold the net you're more athletic then zoey it seems they don't like attention so if sammy and I distract on one end and you have containers in hands on one side and we start a riot on the other we should catch a lot 8:58 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "..." *Says nothing as he take a bag and slowly limps off to find the robots* 9:01 Superdawnfan (dawn) I suggest we not let these things roam free and let them steal habitat from real living creatures this is a nuisance and I refuse to support these challenges that are making environment harder on them 9:02 Nobody else wanted this username Jericho: "Then help the greater good by bringing the mechanical souls to you and remove them from the environment Dawn.....his light not judge minor evils for greater cause of righteousness...." 9:02 Superdawnfan (shawn) then catch them so they stop stealing habitat come on dawn (dawn) fine but I shall one day make chef realize the consequnces of his actions when he is beyond his evil! (leonard) *gets on ground and hisses like a cat in a forest setting without much to run or fly between trees running towards a swarm sending them into the bug nets and bag* (Scarlett) it appears these little creatures all the robots are connected to a main system if we just hack into it we can send them all flying towards us (beth) brilliant idea scarlett! (Lindsay) I have great ideas too! like we can attract them with the prettiest (beth) uh sure sure that'll get them to come t us let's forget about the robot thing *winks at scarlett* *conf* ok sometimes lindsay can be a bit out of it and doesn't get the best latch onto things but if we use scarlett's idea and make her think it was her idea giving some recognition it'll give her the confidence to be competent (Noah) oh yes his fake different species creatures will totally love a 16 yr old human girl since they can totally feel and since they can the most appealing thing is something giant appearing to them (Lindsay) see noah gets what I'm saying 9:09 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) Got it! *holds the net* 9:10 Superdawnfan (scott) uh surreeeeeee linds you're a genius *so obviously fake but trying* (lindsay) thanks scott (Lindsay) see some are great ppl non best friend stealers! (scarlett) *Sighs and rolls eyes* (dawn) spirits guide us those energies that feel and have lost to the powers of greater evil shall have wrath and get rid of the crimes of man feel what has been hurt by environment and torture and cruelty of a specific evil take back the land with pride hear the call of mother nature and drag it to me creatures of the land let out wrath and bring back balance to the universe! then you may reclaim land and take revenge 9:15 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus sit alone, isolated, sometiems a robotic animals or two would get within distnace to snag into the bag.....but Augustus sit in thought.....* Augustus: "Deus meus, ego imperatorem ... .... .... Ego sum Caesar" *his head droop in sorrow* 9:15 Superdawnfan *a bunch of animals come swarm attack and throw the animatronics into bags the real creatures in costumes shake them off and then throw them into WW's inventory* *Winds starts pulling it in there too as if mass energy and spirits were throwing them in there (Shawn) uh whoa dawn how did you do that (Dawn) who? oh me? well I did nothing but inspire the earth to take back what rightfully belongs to it and it handed to me giving things in return (Scarlett) *rewires the robots so an exact majority comes in so they can't lose and high fives beth* (Ella) oh what is it my prince? 9:20 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) *sees one* 9:20 Superdawnfan (leonard) we only caught like 22 but I can't find anymore Zoey Augustus any ideas for new location? I thought I saw more a minute ago? (leonard) oh good eye zoey *goes into cat act and lures it into zoey's net* (chef) and it's official! (Chef) every fairy has been caught (chef) let's see (chef) Empire how much do you have? (leonard) 23! 8says enthusiastically* (chef) just laughs* (chef) PP? (Dakota) oh not much just... FOURTY! (chef) WW you have 67 it appears and DD 80 (chef) the total of 210 (scarlett) but I thought we got a exact majority (beth) maybe it's signal went out under the net *whispering to scarlett* (Scarlett) maybe there was an interference we should study it beth (Scott) if I saw correctly I thought I saw brids taking some of the bugs out of our holders and into dawn's (lindsay) I thought so too (Noah) ah yes the animals would do it of course perfect *clear sarcastic tone rolling eyes* (chef) well you know what this means don't ya? (leonard) *sighs* we lost again? what are we? PP? (Dakota) We're right here y'know! (Leonard) oh excuse my manners I should have said it louder (leonard) WHAT ARE WE?! PP?! (dakota) why you little 9:28 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "....*deep sigh*" *confessional* Augustus: "Et mallei percutientes ae iudicio meorum erexit; rursus me pater .... forgive me...dad... " *single tear of defeat* 9:31 Superdawnfan (Ella) are you ok my prince? 9:31 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: ".....no....*sniffle*....i am the Hypocrite of Rome.....ive walked forward with my head turned back the whole time...." 9:33 Superdawnfan (Ella) it's ok Augustus everyone makes mistakes everyone can be gone too far into their own world 9:33 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "...what does it all mean anymore? In arrogance; i have become the very thing i fought against......" 9:33 Superdawnfan (ella) I want to be lost in my own world to feel like ehtere's a happy ending to everything but it's been so hard on me and I just want to be happy and imagine the perfect happy ending *crying* and just (Ella) I might have lost it for thinking things would resolve themselves and I wish the best that you become better that we become better and my own prince and princess ending 9:34 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) Darn. :( (Zoey) UGH! 9:34 Superdawnfan (Ella) which always ends with a kiss I thought I couldn't have been more obvious but now you might be leaving and *Sniffles* I wanted you to be that prince (Ella) and living happily ever after and I just want to see you again and (Ella) I'm so sorry you deserve the chance of redemption I wish I'd have known to throw the challenge to lose myself over losing you I'd have done so much to keep you here (Ella) No one is beyond redemption but some are beyond our endings (Ella) some have lost and can't get back *hugs augustus* (leonard) So sammy zoey I think I know who were voting for and while zoey is getting a bit angry and I don't want you to feel so bad upon us sammy Auggy's leg is broken as much as lindsay's arm and she is kinda sorta an ally so 9:38 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus melts into the hug but remains somber* "Its too late Ella........I, Adam Malcomson; am doomed. Tonight my peers raise their hammers to strike me down......tonightl...*sobs a little* tonight Rome will fall and i am powerless to stop it...." 9:39 Superdawnfan (ella) you can redeem yourself later on if they are too fail for their mistakes in choosing it's their loss I understand you might not be back but may I be with you as life goes on off the show and get to know you if we shall meet again? (Ella) you as my prince and me as your princess (Ella) and may I help you to be better? 9:41 Nobody else wanted this username *he simply nods* "If i am to be struck down tonight; may my ashes grow into a better man....Ave Romana......*hugs Ella back before heading back to his team*" 9:41 Superdawnfan (ella) as you help me (ella) bye sir augustus! 9:43 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) Do we vote off Augustus? 9:44 Superdawnfan (lindsay) I heard rumors that you're going home tonight and *weeps a little* It's like I just got a friend and someone there for me and to help me as life goes on 9:45 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Weep not for me Lindsay.....tonight; i face my Ides of March....an Ides ive brought upon myself like the Great Roman Fire...." 9:45 Superdawnfan (lindsay) and as soon as you have someone they dissapear Augustus is it true? you'll be missed I need some inspiration to go on and the others aren't half as there for me and always insulting me but you never did and you made me feel just happy like I had someoen after being sperated from my boyfriend then losing my best friend to a traitorous witch who deserves her and I just really need you here *hugs him with one arm she can use* (leonard) zoey of course he's the one not here and the one who didn't seem to care after you're big speech we need allies and he isn't an ally he is a traitor to EVERYONE even to thineself and that is not the person I want on this team 9:47 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Lindsay I.....I wish i could have educated you better on Rome.....with patience and valor; rather than just leaving you as a Lamb without a Herd...." 9:48 Superdawnfan (Stop) you may now vote (Stop) 9:48 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "Weep not for I. Like Rome; I to must end" 9:50 Superdawnfan (Stop) the elimination ceremony will now begin (Stop) (chef) you have all cast your votes (chef) the first person safe with no votes is zoey (Chef) I said ZOEY COME UP! (ryan say something before I do lols0 ) 9:54 Ryantprewitt (Zoey) *comes up and grabs her marshmallow* YES! (Sorry. I'm overwhelmed right now with other stuff too.) 9:55 Superdawnfan (chef) next safe is Leonard (leonard) Huzzah! (chef) and the final person safe is (chef) SAMMY 3-0 (chef) augustus you're going home tonight 9:56 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: ".....*sighs*" *gets up without a word* 9:56 Superdawnfan (lindsay) I came here to say goodbye you'll be missed you're the best friend I could have here *runs to augustus* 9:56 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "And so upon the river of Styx i am ferried away..." 9:57 Superdawnfan (Ella) I also wanted to say goodbye! you'll be missed my prince and I'd prefer to make things official as of now and have our happy ending and *pulls in augustus for a kiss* 9:58 Ryantprewitt (Sammy) YES! *grabs marshmallow* 9:58 Nobody else wanted this username Augustus: "...!" *sinks into it with suprise* 9:58 Superdawnfan (chef) nuh uh *pulls augustus away as soon as first 3 seconds into it which is pretty generous for TD when you think about it lols* (leonard) *Quietly waves with a smile on his face* (Chef) well insteada the punishment chambers you're taking boat 2 and assuming you and your team know procedures by now on boats 1 & 2 correct? (chef) correct? 10:03 Nobody else wanted this username *Augustus remains silent; both in sorrow and in shock of Ella's passionate display* 10:06 Superdawnfan (chef) ugh well 1 is too drive you crazy in a chamber with willy wonka like punishment and if you have bettered the chamber specifically made for you is no longer of us and you are thrown aboard boat two didn't think I'd need to explain it *throws augustus upon boat two and ella & lindsay wave until he's sucked into trap whirlpool that's clearly tampered with to be that way and so close after he falls off the purple steamy moat* (Ella) you won't be forgotten my prince (Lindsay) We'll miss you! 10:08 Nobody else wanted this username *after he is sucked into the whirlpool...a single object floats up to the surface... a small Red Roman Empire Flag with the classic 'SPQR' logo on it* 10:08 Superdawnfan (chef) so what's to come of Leonard havin full control over his team while dakota has full control over hers how will ella be emotionally affected will beth's and linds' conflict ever end? will scar and scott finally have a winner? what does noah have up his sleeve? will tyler ever be important? will izzy and max ever stop annoying me? what's to come of dawn's weird nature powers and shawn insulting Apostillian? and how will "scaricho" as shawn calls him react? all to be found out next time on TOTAL (chef) DRAMA (chef) FANTASY! (Stop) this episode has ended (Stop)